


Exception file

by StrayLupum



Series: Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Bottom Genji Shimada, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Hand Stimulation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, TalonGenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayLupum/pseuds/StrayLupum
Summary: He is nothing but a desire to forget his humanity, identity. And there is one omnic helping him to reach this goal. Helping... in original way.Maximilien sees Genji as a source of emotions he’s never suggested omnic can experience.AU: Talon Genji.
Relationships: Maximilien/Genji Shimada, one-sided!Genji/Zenyatta(mentioned)
Series: Overwatch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808275
Kudos: 21





	Exception file

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry for this.

“How can that happen that I find you an interesting entity?” Maximilien’s words slow and tranquil, sound of his voice reverberating Shimada’s whole body. But still, even willing to, Genji cannot reply. “Especially when I have a luck to watch you on my laps. How do you see it? You like  _ that _ ?”

With last word he strokes Genji’s prostate harder, causing him moaning, biting the tie serving as gag.

“Or  _ that _ ?”

Now omnic’s fingers ease the pressure, but pushing aside, stretching Genji slowly and easily. Lub does its work well, his ass is slick and responsive. A fist could almost pass through his hole without actual resist. The lubricant dripping on Maximilien’s slacks, those stain will be hard to wash off.

Areas of bare skin glistening with wet, and cyborg surface sparkles with all red shades. Maximilien recognizes the rhythm of heartbeat in those changes of colors, in its pace and frequency.

“Tell me, Genji, what makes you such an attractive composition?”

Free hand shifts in order to push the gag further, metal fingers are covered more with saliva. It sparkles and dries off, and comes to Genji’s cheek as Maximilien wipes his hand. His face blushes more, almost comes in crimson. His body so tense and eager, a rare moment when it’s available for him to forget he’s not a human of full flesh; his hole has been stretched and taunted with strong caress for so long, impossible to hold on.

But somehow Genji misses no word of Max. He balances on the edge of self-control and doesn’t fail.

He won’t fail.

Not Max.

That is why he opens his mouth wider and wider, letting crumpled tie full his mouth more tightly, even when hearing nasty cracking sound his jaw. It’s nothing. He can take it. Will take everything. Maximilien really knows what he is impatient for. What he wants, and what can make him forget everything but basic instinct.

Want and obey. Obey and want. Obey. Obey. Obey.

“Somehow, my algorithms read you as a goal for ‘Satisfaction’ function. I don’t know how it works yet, but…” Max shifts, his free hand is down, stroking Genji’s cock slightly, mocking, barely pressing. Just catching viscous drops of precum, fingertips circling around head. His cock twitches, desiring more of those soft touches. “But you? You allow me do this to you. Why, Genji? Wanting to forget your failed love, Tekhartha Zenyatta? You’re pretty weak seeing omnics. How can I be sure you won’t leave me when the next clicks his fingers?”

Groaning loudly, with shiver running down his spine, Genji leans forward to touch cold surface of omnic’s temple. His mouth salivating more and more, the tie can’t absorb it already. He is sinking in damn heat. Heat that washes away every skill of his being, skill of thinking, breathing steady, keeping himself straight; only hot willing and tension left. Naked and wet, looking just for only to touch him. Desperate and half-conscious. It’s hard to stay with open eyes, he is not able to sit still and not to thrust his thighs forward, to feel fingers deeper, harder, faster. What is his inside – just surface of a blazing sun, burning everything it can reach.

Maximilien chuckles, forgetting not about Genji’s prostate.

They’ve been playing for about an hour in omnic’s parlor. And little time left before the meeting starts. The meeting of the Talon about their further plans for using the budget. And Genji needed to attend.

Chair they are sitting on is incredibly quiet. Max bought it with an intend…?

“Don’t get distracted, dear. I want to see your face. Show me, how strong you want to be controlled by an  _ omnic _ hands. Is it me you see when rolling your eyes up? Say it.”

He fills his cock is desperately ignored, when the hand disappears. But then Max pulls out the gag in one, sharp motion, spitting wetness on his jacket more. Sucking in a breath, Genji raises his watery look only to have a chance to prove himself.

He is said not to be distracted.

“S-sir, please…”

“I asked you a question, Genji.”

His prostate so sensitive, every caress, every contact with harsh metal makes him shudder, His stomach goes in spasms, all the muscles of his body could have a voltage enough to power a whole city. Having his hands bound behind the back, he felt more open than whenever.

“I… I need your control. Max… I want you, Sir. Only your hands. You… are… Sir, please, I can’t stand…!”

“Then come for me, Genji.”

He has never thought it would ever be enough to grab him for coming.

But that’s what Maximilien does. He wraps his hand around Genji’s cock and holds it tightly, almost painfully. Nothing more required. Billions of supernova explode in his head, destroying neural pathways, eliminating his own galaxy of synthetic nerve endings. White noise is his ocean to sink, white light is promised nirvana of a cyborg. Void and entropy tearing him apart to gather in a new, unique way.

In high pitch voice he comes, spilling heavily on dark blue jacket and black shirt and screams omnic’s name, sharp and short cry. Tears wet his cheeks and chin in relief.

Feeling of forced piece, calm and relax embracing his trembling body. Genji hunches forward, weak and faint. Slurping sound of fingers sliding out of his ass soothes him.

“How do you feel now? Better?”

Maximilien.

And his red eyes.

And his voice. Stark and strong.

As his nature is. The thing that’s taken over his own determination. Actually what Genji’s been in need for. To be nothing but an executing program. A bunch of someone’s orders. And not think, never think, never…

“Better.” His own voice rasps. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Ah, not at all. I prefer to take care of what is mine.” Maximilien cups his face with dirty hands, and this only thought makes Genji’s cock twitch again. “My handsome young dragon. You must be happy to know you’re my file of exception. None ever got this attitude of mine.”

And he is happy.


End file.
